Watching the dog
by MooMoo1122
Summary: Ethan brings home a dog and cant resist but have some fun with his brothers and neighbour while he has the animl in the house.
1. Chapter 1

_I am not a good writer but no one els would write these for me._

 _Donot judge_

Lewie and Beast were sitting alone at home in the living room one day when there older brother Ethan came in with a dog. They look at eachother, then back at the huge dog as it trotted onto the floorboards and Ethan slowly shut the door. He seemed to try and sneak the animl inside, as there parents would never let them have another 'animal' inside the hose besides Beast. The twins couldn't stop themselves from rushing to see him and start cuddling the new pet - or what they assumed it to be.

"Oh cool a pet!" Beast cried. "What's her name?"

"HIS name is Axel. And you cannot tell mum and dad about him." Ethan said with a groan as the twins approached. They were not supposed to find out. "Got that?"

Lewie nodded and patted the dogg. He noticed that the animel was half his own height, with tanned furr and a long tongue.

"Its a cute dog. Whered you get him, brother?" He inquired.

"He's my friends dog, but i'm taking care of him for the weekend. He said that he likes to hump, so be careful." There brother warns, moving to show a tear in his pants from Axels claws. "Dam, he knws where to aim to. Almost knocks me over and mounts me ass befor i get him off."

Beast grins and looked at the dog, wondering what it would be like for a big dog to hump him.

"Can he hump me?" He asked hopefully.

"Whaa? Beast Why you want him to hump you?" Ethan stared at his brother and then looked at where his hand was. He blushed when he saw Beasts hand down his pants, playing with his bits. The boy grins up at him before pulling his pants down a little to reveal his hard incher to his big brother, stroking with his lil fingers as Ethan watched and got aroused. "Oh man.." the older boy whispers to himself as his own cock grew hard in his pants and he tried to keep from just letting the ddog mount his little brother like that. Ethan imagines watching the thick dog cock forcing itself deep in the boy, and all of Beasts moan as his puckered anus was stretched and the length pumped into his rectum. Adjusting himself Ethan imagined the hole milking the dogs big, thick, veiny dick before the knot pushed inside. He wanted to even help the dog in pounding Beast's brains out, before cumming as the huge red knot entered his brother's tigt ass and flooded him with beast cum. It wouldn't be the first time that Beast had two big cocks sliding into his hole, as he had shared the boy with the cute neighbor Aiden before. Even Louie has had their cocks, and was eager to try all three of there cocks once he and Beast were bigger than there one inch penises.

"No way! Why do you get it first, you ALWAYS get dick first Beast." Louie roared, punching his brother.

"DO NOT!"

Bth boys turned to their older brother, whose hand was buryed in his jeans jerking his meat. "ETHAN! Who gets cock first?"

Unable to control himself, Ethan dragged the brothers to the couch and wasted no time in bending them over, pressing their heads onto the couch coushens. When they were down and got the picture he moved back and yanked down Beasts pants and Lewies shorts to show their little tan asses.

"Mmm, fuck you boys look yummy!" He moans and grips theire ass cheeks, hearing the twins moan. "So you both want cock?"

Beast nodded and spread his ass wide open for his brother, who quickly moved and licked up the crack. He was just glad that he was clean. As the boy moaned, he started licking the hole before letting his tongue enter it and started to tongue-fuck his own brother.

Ethan lapped at the crack like a hungry animl, licking and kissing the tanned goodness like there was no tomorrow. His hands slapped Beasts away and held up the bubble butt, letting him force his tongue deeper. His finger sunk in and spread the cheeks, with Beast moaning from the roughness of his brother. As Beast begged for more Ethan left his tongue inside and moved it around, getting a good taste of his little brothrs tasty hole and rectum. The rosebud squeesed his tonge and the teen couldn't wait to feel it squeezing his own cock, and maybe sharing it with the dog.

"Oh fuck, bro!" Beast cried as the organ pistoned in and out of him.

"Want me to finger you too?" Ethan said and forced a finger inside without waiting for a responce. His tongue and finger slammed into the tightness, while his free hand moved to unleash his monster seven-and-a-half inch cock.

Beast whined when the pleasure stops and watches as Ethan moved to his twin.

"Fuck yeah, Eth… put more fingers in me!" Louie begged as he got the same treatment. He spread his little legs as a second finger started pounding his hole. What he didn't expect was to feel was Ethans big tongue or mouth licking and sucking away as his tiny balls. His brother took the small sack into his mouth and sucked hard, almost milking the dry cums out of Louie's young body. He came at least five times as Ethan worked his hole and balls, without even touching his little dick or nipples (which he knew Louie loved to be played with as it brought him many orgasms before). Ethan could see LEwie screaming into the couch as he came again, while Beast was shooting a small wet load from the fingers Ethan was sparing to finger his tanned ass.

"Holy fuck you two are hot. Now i wanna fuck Lewie and make him cum at LEAST 50 times, ok? You can do that cant you little bro?" Ethan grinned and lined his bare cok up with Louie's hole. He didn't waste time and thrust in every inch of his massive cock, making his little bro scream out in pleasure and spurt out a wet load. His cock presses on the boy pleasure spot, which he slammed back into after pulling out again.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Ethan!" Louie moans out as he kept cumming with each thrust. "I cant stop cuming!"

Ethan raised his brothers ass a little. "So… fucking TIGHT!"

Beast pouts. "What about ME!" He asks while Ethan rammed his brother like a pro.

"Axel! Come fuck!" Ethan grinned as the dog came over.

Grinning like a mad man, Beast spread his cheeks as the dog approached from behind. Axel was panting as he ran his rough tongue up the crack of Beast's ass, which made the young boy moan from the odd texture.

"His tongue feels weird." Beast giggles.

Axel's tongue moved lower and started flicking the young boy's little balls and cock, the loud of his tongue lapping challanging the noise of Ethans balls slapping hard against Lewies ass as he thrust deep into his little bro.

Soon Axel stopped his licking and soon began mounting the young Beast, as the dog humped away with his 'lipstick' and tried to find the hole he wanted to fuck like a jack-rabbit. Once he found the hole, Beast felt a new thicknes forcing its way inside. It was at least double Ethan's size, and much longer too. He bit his lip as the nine inch dog cock invaded his tight rectum, with every inch of the thick shaft pounded in in one powerufl thrust. Axel was panting happily now that there was a warm hole tightly hugging his huge length, with the impaled boy trying to stop his orgasm so he could talk. The dogs cock was already pressing on his postrate and making his body quake with pleasure that ran up his spine and dick, making him spew out a few little white drops of cum.

'Holy… that dog is huge!' Ethan thought as he watched the monsterous beast cock slam into Beast. He felt his ass twitch, even he wanted to try it.

"Damn, Lowie! Im gonna cum deep in your hot, tight little ass." Ethan grunts as he slams deep into his brother. Turning his attention back to Louie (who had passed out after dry cumming 45 times), Ethan slammed in deep and emptied a load of thick spunk into the unconsious boy. "Fuck yeah, slut, take my hot load liek the bitch you are! Aidan from nextdoor is gon come over latr and have a go at this ass with me, then were going to let the dog fuck your brains out till you cum 100 times!"

Beast watched the white cum leaking from his twins ass and wanted a taste, so Ethan offered a finger.

"Can i help out fucking u Beast?" He offered his cum-coated coc to his little brother, who opened his mouth like a little slut. "No way, i wanna fuck your ass with Axel! Can I, Beast? Wanna feel these huge cocks breaking your bum and split you in half?"

Beast couldn't say anything as Axel's cock pounded his ass faster than any boy ever had. Even Aidan after three bottles of moutain dew was nothing on this cock.

"Fuck yeah!" Ethan said.

Axel kept thrusting deep inside while Ethan managed to position himself under the pair. He lined up his cock and slipped all the way inside with Axel, feeling Beasts biggest load shoot all over his chest with both cocks now in him. He scooped some up, eating it then started to fuck the now unconscious boy. The dog didn't seem to mind the cock rubbing against his own veiny length, Axel just kept fucking the boy like there was no tomorrow.

Ethan rammed in deep and felt the ass milking his huge seven inch dick as Beasts hole tightly hugged his and Axels massive dicks, pumping letrs of precum into his tightness.

"Fck i am going to cum already! Wanna cum Axel?" Ethan asked, petting the mutt.

Axel adjusted his legs and started pounding even deeper, his 10 inches threatening to break the boys ass. They both loved every second. Beast was going to ask for a REALLY big dog after this. Soon Ethan was shooting 10 shots of cum b4 pulling out and letting Axel have his own turn. He knew that his cock and the knot whould not fit inside, so he would have to try the knot himself later and make sure that Aidan became Axels bitch too. He wonders if Luke Ross, Axels master, has ever tried the dogs massive dick or let him knot him. Luke has a very tight ass from dancing, and his little boy friends Griff and Stewert were as tiht as Beast and Louie whenever Ethan rammed his dick inside, then helped Luke in strtching one or both of there holes with there big dicks. Griffs older brother loved using all 4 of there asses when he came over.

Axel pushed all his dick inside, and Beast could feel something very big pressing on his ass. He woke up and moaned as it stretches his hole and wants it to enter him. It was bigger that both cocks just in him, and it was making him cum another 12 times as it tried going in.

Come on Axel, knot my sexy little bro! Cum deep in his ass so i can suck your big dick and taste your doggy spunk." Etan said happily as he watched the thick veiny knot enter his brother.

"FUCK IM CUMING! KKNOT ME, KNOT ME! Beast manages wanting to be fucked deep by the knot

Axel whined and forced his big knot past the tight ring, knotting himself in the boy. Even as he came and couldn't pull out, Axel kept ramming deeper inside, fucking Beast with the knot, desperate for his full release. After this Axel would still go through with another three holes before the dog was finished releasing his massive loads. Luckily there were three hungry slutty holes in the area of Louie Aidan and Ethan, all who would be knotted soon enough. His dog cum flooded the young boys ass and tried leaking out around the knot, but was unable to ecscape around the thickness. Still spewing out cum from his big dick, Axel turned around and started pulling his cock out, stretching Beasts little as wide open and making him leak out dog cum.

"Wow…" Ethan says as he slips under the dog and grabs his monster. He felt the warm cum still shooting out leak on his face b4 he takes the head into his mouth and starts sucking away at the sweet juices. It wasnt long before the teen moved up and opened wide, tring to take the knot into his mouth as the cock nvaded his throught. Axel thrust forward, trying to knot the mouth too but could not fit. He would have to nut in the tanned teen later that day, after they had cleaned up.

"I am so lucky i have you for the weekend. You are cumming in EVERYONE!" He says as he pulls out his phone and calls the next door boy, Aidan; "Hey bro come over. I am watching Lukes dog and he just full on creams Beasts ass after i fucked Louie."

"No way!"

"Fuk yah, I even helped nut inside Beast with him. Hes tighter than when you and me fuck his tight hole toghether. Come over and tri it with me!" Ethan almost shouts as he hears Aidan moving over the phone. He knew the horney teen could not resist. "OH and you are taking the knot too, with me. Wanna DP my ass with a dog bro?"

Aidan was in the room now. "Get on all fours Ethan!"

 _Thank you for reading. I know its weird to like this, bt i do so do not judge me. If you also like weird kinks and get off on them, tell me what you like and i will writ it for us to enjoy._

 _Tell me if you came, and if you would lke leave a request on my first evr story._  
 _Nxt chp will have Ethan and Louie trying to take Axel and Aidans monster cocks, maybe something even gos wrong and they have more fun!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter of this out of i dont know how many. There wil be a spin of with 'Jessie' crossover._

 _I also will use a spell check. People dont like me for not doing it._

Ethan hadn't even put his pohne away when Aidan, the cute sporty neighbour burst into the room and strarted tugging off his sleeveless hoodie. His shirt rode up and Ethan sees his hot six-pack abs before they're hiddne again. Ethan didn't notice he was drooling just a lilttle it.

"Hey bro-!" He started.

"Get on all fours Ethan!" Aidan demanded and kicked off his sneakers.

"I'm not naked tho?"

"So just get naked before i rip your clothes off!"

Ethan grinned at the challange. "As if you're strong enough to rip my cloths, dude. Your abs are barely any better than mine, you know? And i cant even rip their cloths." He nodded to the twins, who's pants were around their ancles and shirts clining to their sweaty bodies. Beast's shirt had a tear from Axels claws and was up over his back. His cute slim torso and back were glistening with sweat and a drop of cum. With Aidan now staring at the pair of twins, he moaned invoulntarily then licked his lips as human and beast cum was squeezed from their tight, puckered holes. He was surprised to see that the dog's cum was clear and thin, flowing out like a little river. There was little marks were it looks like Ethan has licked the cum up from Beast's behind.

To prove his own point, Aidan dug his fingers into the fabric of his shirt and easily ripped it open with a loud, sexually satisfying riiiiiiiiip. Three tairs opened, large and splitting the shirt. He grinns and snaps the collar, which makes the shirt fall to the ground.

"Hooooly…" Ethan moaned.

"What was that about not ripping your shirt off? Now fucking udress bro, I wanna piece of that tanned ass!"

Ethan nodded and stripped.

The teens are naked now and Ethan positioned himself behind Beast, with Aidan pushing his head down between the cracks.

"Lick all that dog cum, bitch!" He growled and the Diaz boy did as he was told.

With every lick, more cum flooded out and was lapped up by Ethan's horny tongue. The liquid filled his mouth then warmed his throat as he swallowed. Soon he was attacking the sourse, forcing his tongue inside Beast's pucker and eating the younger boy out. His little one incher twitched and grew hard again. Even when unconscious, Beast moaned slightly from the feeling of his big bro.

"Mmmm…. That's the fucking best view ever!" Aidan moaned. He spits into his palm and lubes up his cock, rubbing his saliva on his throbbing mushroom head.

Without any warning he thrusts those thick, nine inches into his best friend balls deep. His cock is buried in thos tanned mounds that act like pillows for his crotch as the ass tightly hugs his massive length. "AAAAAAGH, FUCK! This hole is so damn tight, I really need to use this more…. Wonder if it's tighter than your little bros, Ethan. Ima stack you three up later and pound all of your holes. Bet you three can milk out a load each?" He laughed as he knew full well tha they could do that and more.

Lewie once had the idea to strap Aiden down and see how many times the hormonal teenager could shoot his load. The first thrty or so were milked out by hand, with Lewie Beast and Ethan jerking off his huge cock for as long as they could. He struggled and whined the longer the torment went on. When their hands got tired, the boys moved onto licking, sucking and playing with Aidan's cock using there feet. He ended with only a few more loads, so was left to rest for a few hours before the Diaz boy s started again. This time they used an old machne of Harleys to pump out as many loads as they could, and Aidan yelled and moaned as another good couple shots of his cum were milked out.

So he knew he could fuck the diaz boys a good few times wth Axels help.

"UNGH! F-fuck you're rough!" Ehan moans out as his boyfriends cock fills his rectum. His ring stretched wide open to accomidate Aidans girth, and his mouth falls open in an O shape.

"Did i tell you to stop licking that dog spunk, bitch? Keep eating out your little bro, then move onto Lewie and swallow your own cum!" Aidan says and thrusts hard into Ethan. The hole is tight and snug around his length, and from the deep moans his bf was releasing, he was pressing down hard on that little bundle of nerves.

Ethan's obident tongue went to work digging deep into his little brother's tanned bubble butt. He spread Beasts butt cheeks apart and sunk into his cum-dripping ring. As he tongue-fucked the tight pucker, Ethan was moaning as his ass was rammed into like a pro.

"Like that cum?"

Moaning out a yes, Ethan worked harder to eat out his subtly moaning little brother. Soon he hooked two fingers inside and stretched him open to drink as much of his and Axel's cum as possbile.

Aidan spanked his round ass and pounded deeper into the hole, his nine inches slamming balls deep. His sack slapped against Ethan's skin with each thrust, and he could feel the ass miking his length.

"Fuck, keep it up and i might just nut in you already…"

Then the sporty boy had an idea.

He pulled out and walked right over Ethan. Shoving the diaz boy's face out of the way, he grabbed Lewie and stacked him on top of beast, upside down so he could see the glasses-wearing twin's little hard cock. Their perfect butts were pressed togheter, both leaking copious amounts of Ethan and Axel's seeds.

"Wanna see something hot, Ethan?" Aidan almost moans.

"Fuck yeah i do! You know i love seeing your huge cock at work, dude. Especially in my brothers… or my ass…" The other boy responded and licked his lips. Beast and Lewie's fine, round asses looked so soft and inviting sitting there like that. And his bf's lengthy cock was hovering just inches from his face. That beefy organ was hanging between Aidan's sexy legs, leaking precum that dripped onto his brothers.

Grinning, Aidan guided his cock down between the twins' cracks. Pushing Lewie down a little, he slowly thrust inbetween both boys. Their soft cheeks pressed together like that felt like a soft ass to fuck, so Aidan dound himself moaning and gently fucking the new kind of hole. A hand rested on his lower back and ass, pushing slightly as he thrust between the twins.

"Mmmm, oh fuck this feels nice…" He said to Ethan, who was staring in awe. He cock twitched bettwen the boys as they let out a moan. "Damn dude, you gotta try this later… Their asses are still twitchign to be fucked by my prick, but this feels fucking sweet!"

Ethan happily watched the action but quickly felt a little left out.

Without asking, he leaned in and licked Aidans shaft when he pulled out from between his twin brothers. This action was met with a soft moan and a smirk.

"Aww, is my litle bitch boy bored? How about Axel fucks you and i fuck between your bros… NGH! Im so gonna nut between their sandwiched asses!"

At the mention of his name, Axel's ears pricked up. He happily trotted over and looked for the first avaliable ass. With Ethan's presented, he wasted no time in mounting the teenage boy and humping away. His softened dog cock was quickly hardening as he searched frantically for that sweet, tight human hole. Eventually his pointed prick found the enterance, and thrust deep inside. Axel's cock wasn't fully inflated, so was only about five inches and thin.

"Oh man, this is gonna be sick!" Ethan said excitedly as the new, slimy cock started to move inside of him.

Aidan turned back and raised an eyebrow, still fucking between the twins. "What's gonna be sick? How sick you are letting a dog fuck your ass?" He asked witha giggle.

"HAr har, dude. No, i mean that Axel's cock is gonna grow inside me. His, like, ten inches at full size and he's not even half way yet-AGH!" Ethan moaned out sharply, wth Axel's cock quickly growing larger and pressing hard on his prostate. Being bigger than Aidan, there was even more pressure and pleasure provided from the feeling.

"Woooow, moaning like a little slut already Eth? You're worse than your brothers." Aidan says as he pulls his cock out from between the twins and starts grinding agaisnt Lewie's one inch pecker. He could hear soft moans drifiting from Lewie's mouth, hanging open and twitching as Aidan rubbed precum into his crotch. Licking his lips at the cute boy's softness, Aidan hooked underneatht those slender legs and hooked them onto his shoulders. With one hand lightly slapping' Lewies face, the other was guiding his cock to the boy's puckered hole. When he felt that tightness, which was leaking with his boy friends cum, Aidam paused. "Hey Lew, wake up so i can fuck you!" He shouted, and pushed the headof his dick into Lewie's tight ass.

Lewie moaned but stayed sleeping.

So Aidan moved on and slipped his cock into Beast Who also stayed passed out.

Meanwhile, Ethan was screaming out in pleasure as his ass was furiously pounded by the motttled red dog-cock. He could feel Axel's teeth on his neck, and the beasts hot breath on his skin as it slammed deep into his welcoming ass, eager to feel his hot load shooting deep inside.

"AH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NGH! Fuck this feels so good! Breed me, Axel, breed my ass!" He begged, pushing back to meet the dogs cock.

Aidan stopped on the twins and looked at his boyfriend. He was impressed how he was taking it. When he leaned down, he loved to see the puddle of Ethan's cum that the dog had fucked out of him. Ropes of thick seed covered the carpet and Ethan's abs. If the dog wasn't tere, he would have been down there licking up every drop to the share with Ethan as the two spend an hour in a heated, naked makeout session with his cock sitting inside Ethan's ass. They loved those moments, taking things fast but easy.

"Yeah, fuck his ass!" He grunted, slapping Axel to mak the beast fuck harder. "Cum in him Axel, cumm deep inside him!"

Axel whined, forcing his dick in faster and harder as he was commanded to cum. His veiny knot was out and ready to fill this new hole, but it was tight and refused to open. Frustrated, he bit down harder in an attempt to make Ethan open.

"NGgggggggggggggh! F-fuck! I'm too tght for it!" Ethan cried as he strained to widen his hole.

Aidan understood and pulled at Axel's collar. Almost instantly the dog got off and instanty went for the closest hole.

"AGH!" Lewie cried out as the knot forced its way inside, stretching him open and unloading its thick, hot load inside. Lewie could feel his belly fill and bulge a little, wth that beast cum flowing up into his stomach till he could take no more. He was full quicker than Beast and made the hole slick enough for Axel to slip out. The next hole he filled was Beasts, but it was full and now overflowing again. Both twins were awake and moaning from this new cum.

"Eth, lets suck him off. But i can fit that in my mouth.." Aidan smirked and got below the dog. He and the other Diaz boy licked and sucked that denied cock, getting sprays of dog cum from their action. Soon the cocky teen allowed the dick into his mouth and throat, with the knot easily slipping inside and finished unloading into his throat.

When this was done, Axel retreted to a corner and started licking his cock.

The twins glared at Ethan.

"You made me cum too much!" Lewie whined, his cock red and raw.

"And you came in me too much!" Beast added, gripping Ethan's cock painfully.

Ethan couldn't help but smirk. "You're both too damn cute. If you want, you can help Aidan stretch my ass. I am so taking that fucking amazing knot… and we are SO getting a dog!"


End file.
